


Природная несовместимость

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Nati



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [1]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Аллен — бета. И это всё усложняло.





	Природная несовместимость

Майкл неотрывно смотрел на Аллена и пропустил половину из того, что тот говорил. Профессор заметил это, конечно, но не разозлился и не обиделся, а просто покачал головой с лёгкой улыбкой, опять списывая невнимательность напарника на непонятные ему научные термины. Майкл с готовностью подтвердил эту теорию и встряхнулся, заставляя себя следить за разговором. Ему это даже удалось – вот что значит сила воли. Не зря он всё-таки носил свои погоны.

Это неправильно. Всё это неправильно и против природы. Майкл – альфа, вымуштрованный службой и закалённый войной. Аллен – бета. Обычный бета, живущий в уютном доме с женой-бетой и сыном-бетой, и никто из этой семьи не может – не должен – иметь никакого влияния на Майкла. Но Аллен имел. Влияние непонятное, никому из них ненужное, но сильное и почти непреодолимое. Такое, какое имел бы, будь предназначенным ему омегой.

Но Аллен – бета, и это всё усложняло. Для Майкла, конечно. Потому что сам профессор даже не догадывался, что происходит с его напарником. Как и любой бета просто не мог это почувствовать. Природная несовместимость.

— Позвоню жене, предупрежу, что мы задержимся, — кивнул сам себе Аллен и пошёл к телефону.

Майкл отвернулся, достал сигарету и попытался не вслушиваться в разговор. Неуместная ревность снова затапливала с головой, заставляя сильнее сжимать зубами фильтр и до рези в глазах всматриваться в потолок. Он не имел никаких прав, даже самых призрачных, так что нужно было выкинуть это из головы. Давно уже нужно было, но всё никак не получалось. Вместо этого хотелось схватить Аллена, прижать к себе и не выпускать из рук, пока он не признал бы его власть, не подставил бы шею, позволяя их связи раскрыться, как цветку после зимы.

Вот только Аллен – бета. И никакой связи между ними быть не могло. Любая метка стала бы всего лишь болезненным укусом, а Майкл – больным извращенцем. И после этого доктор Хайнек ещё раз написал бы заявление на увольнение и на этот раз точно не забыл бы поставить подпись.

— Зайдём перед встречей перекусить? — закончив разговор, посмотрел на него Аллен.

Уютный дом, жена и сын – вот что ждало профессора Аллена Хайнека после завершения очередного дела. Пустая квартира, бокал виски и отчёты – вот к чему возвращался капитан Майкл Куин. Альфа, безумно жаждущий связи с бетой, с которым никогда её иметь не сможет. Счастливчик, вернувшийся с войны и проигравший собственной природе.

— Конечно, — ответил Майкл, затушил сигарету и встал. — Сам хотел предложить.

Ну что ж, у них всё ещё был один кабинет на двоих, уже почти регулярные совместные обеды и пара вечеров в неделю в баре за неторопливыми разговорами. Может быть когда-нибудь у Майкла хватит решимости рассказать правду. Может быть когда-нибудь у Майкла хватит сил отпустить свою странную зависимость. Сейчас же… Сейчас хватало и того, что было. Как бы сильно не хотелось что-то изменить. А чувства... их и в расчёт брать не стоило.

Ведь Аллен – бета. И это так чертовски всё усложняло.


End file.
